Problem: ${7 \div \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}}$
Solution: Imagine we have ${7}$ objects and divide them each into pieces $\dfrac{1}{6}$ of the size. In total we have $7 \times 6$ pieces. $7 \times 6 = 42$